The Rise of a Dark Guild
by ibladeaddict
Summary: A new dark guild has risen and after completely obliterating the Oracion Seis, it's on it's way to destroy Fairy Tail. Then, out of all the rubble, few Fairy Tail members still stand. Will they team up with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and possibly what left of the Oracion Seis? Will they destroy this new dark guild or will Fairy Tail fall? Find out in when I type all the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Usual Day**

**(Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail... not!)**

"Guys! We made it back alive!" roared Natsu as he kicked down the front door.

"Stop hogging all the spotlight firebrain!" replied Gray as he kicked Natsu in the face.

"How about both of you stop hogging the spotlight!" yelled an annoyed Erza.

"Aye sir!" said Gray and Natsu pretending to be friendly with each other.

"That's my line!" said Happy as he came in.

"Oh children! You've all come home safely!" said Makarov.

"Hey what about me?!" said Lucy as she ran in, panting really hard.

"Sorry for ditching ya Lucy but I want to ask you who won the race?" asked Natsu.

"Obviously me." said Gray, unconsciously taking his clothes off once again.

"Gray-sama looks so hot without his clothes on!" said Juvia dreamily.

"Gahh! My clothes! Where are my clothes?!" said Gray as he looked for them.

"You dumped them into the trash can you idiot!" yelled Erza, annoyed that she couldn't hear what the guild master was saying. "Then after getting your clothes, shut up all of you!"

"Yikes!" said Natsu and Gray, peeing into their pants because they've never gotten Erza mad 2 times in a row and they don't want to find out what's going to happen if they got her mad a third time.

"Alright now, come into my office and Natsu and Gray. You guys change pants before coming into my office." said Makarov, somehow keeping a straight face.

_A few minutes later..._

"Ok. We have a serious problem rising here and I'm only telling a few of you because it is that serious." said Makarov with a very dark face.

"Ok Gramps. What's the problem?" said Natsu.

"A new and very powerful dark guild is rising." said Makarov.

"Hahahaha! Very funny Gramps." said Natsu playfully.

"Silence!" yelled Erza.

"Yes...ma'am" said Natsu, finally catching himself.

"It has already toppled over the Oracion Seis and any of the six surviving right now are in the hospital." said Makarov and somehow, the room suddenly seemed chilly.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Makarov as he sensed a faint dark presence.

**BOOOM!**

**The End...for now**

So how was my first chapter of this? Any good? Please give some reviews to help me improve and I'll be writing another chapter of this soon if I have enough motivation and I'm not feeling lazy.

So yeah. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Illusion Master**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail)**

"Ahh! We're being attacked!" yelled Natsu as he was smacked by a rock.

"Hah! So this is the mere power of a league guild? Pathetic." said someone in the dark.

"Who are you? Come out so I can burn you to a crisp for destroying our guild!" said Natsu.

"Yeah! C'mon out or are you a coward?!" yelled Gray as he stood by Natsu.

"Very well then as you will die anyway." said the man in the shadows as he stepped out. "My name is Reel."

"I'm all fired up now! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp! _**Iron Fist of the Fire**__**Dragon**_!" yelled Natsu as he charged ahead.

(New guild has made up moves)

"_**Illusion Magic: Body Destruction**_!" said Reel calmly.

"Noo! Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Natsu as he was trapped in an illusion where his body was exploding.

"You bastard! _**Ice Make:**__**Cannon**_!" yelled Gray, pissed that Natsu was defeated so easily.

"_**Ice Make: Cannon!**__" _yelled a woman in the distance.

"What?!" said a shocked Gray just before he was pelted by ice.

"_Impossible... It's Ur..." _thought Gray as he was defeated.

"Hahaha. Weaklings the bunch of you. That boy ran straight into my **_Illusion Magic: Emotion Corruption_**." smirked Reel.

"Now you little missy." said Reel as he turned.

"Lucy Kick!" as Lucy was about to jump-kick Reel.

"_**Wind Magic: Tornado**_!" yelled someone suddenly behind her.

"Ha! You may have tricked my brother but not me!" said a girl triumphantly.

"Jeez... Does your entrances always have to be so dramatic Heel?" asked Reel

"Of course!" replied Heel.

"Now all that's left is Titania and the old man." said Reel.

"What about me?" asked Happy, not knowing what's going on.

"I'll take Titania and the cat!" said Heel eagerly.

"Fine, but be careful." warned Reel.

"Alright, alright!" said Reel as she waved aside the thought of being defeated.

"Not taking us seriously huh? Fine then! _**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor**_!" said Erza as she requiped into her most famous armor.

"_**Wind Magic: Wind Armor**_!" said Heel as the wind around her became armor and a sword.

"Now let's start shall we?" asked Erza.

"Sure" replied Heel.

**_The End...for now__ again_ **

So how was it? I know it's really short but you have to give me some time to get used to fanfiction so I can write longer stories.

Also, once I finish all of "The Rise of a Dark Guild" chapters, expect longer stories alright? Also, give review please. I'd appreciate some tips to writing better fanfictions.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Erza and Heel**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail) **

"Swords! Attack!" yelled Erza, with a blazing fire in her eye.

"It's useless!" replied Heel by making an equal amount of wind swords to defend.

"So you can mimic my style eh?" inquired Erza.

"Even though it's leaking a secret but your gonna die anyway so yes I can!" said Heel, thinking this would be an easy battle.

"Fine then, mimic this!" said Erza, transforming into the dual-sword, no armor form.

"Very well then, I'll shall match you out of fairness." said Heel, giggling.

"Hiyaa!" yelled Erza as she charged Heel.

"What?!" said Heel, just before she was kicked straight in the face.

"What's the matter? I thought you were better than to let your guard down." smirked Erza.

"Heh.. Cheap move there Titania... but it's not enough!" said Heel, gasping for air.

"Fine then, we shall continue but I will not be so pleasant..." said Erza darkly.

"Take this!" yelled Heel, as she kicked Erza in the face, too.

"Agh!" squeaked Erza before even realizing what happened.

"Now we're even." smirked Heel, with an even more smug expression than Erza before she was kicked.

"Let's get serious" said Erza as she got up.

"You got it!" replied Heel cheerfully.

_An hour later..._

"**_Requip: Lightning Empress Armor_**!" yelled Erza, tired from an hour's worth of fighting.

"**_Wind Magic: Armor Copy_**!" said Heel, equally as tired.

"Take this!" said Erza, squeezing all the final bits of magic all into one shot.

"Back to you!" replied Heel, doing the same thing.

**Kerbooooom! **

As the dust rises, Heel comes out staggering towards Erza, about to stab her.

"No Erza!" yelled Happy as he flew in to pick up the armorless Erza up.

"Scat! _**Wind Magic: Scatter Blast**_!" said Heel but all she could do was fall onto the ground.

"Please... don't die... please!" said Happy, finally maturing a little bit.

"*snooore* Natsu get back here! *snoooore*" said Erza as she dreamed.

"Oh phew she's alive, and so is Natsu, Gray and Lucy. I couldn't find anyone else though. Wauuugghh!" cried Happy, realizing everyone else was dead.

**The End... For Now as usual**

How do you like how this story is going? Suggestions anyone? So yeah, the usual, reviews, follows, and the other things you do and if you read my profile, I'm going to tell you that this isn't going to be my forever-ongoing story. To those of you who haven't read my profile, I will be writing a fairy Tail fanfiction with infinite chapters and it's going to be chock-full of humor (I hope). Also, I'm going to be making gaming videos soon on Youtube (I'm a 12 year old boy with no experience on how to record alright?!) so please check them out when I tell you in a fanfiction.


	4. A Quick Note

Hello. This is a quick note to all of my readers and I just wanted to tell you guys that for my infinite-chapter Fairy Tail fanfiction, I wanted to tell you guys that I'll need suggestions so I can type them and edit them into what I think will be a good laugh. I will use all of the suggestions as long as they are not stupid. If I get popular on fanfiction or Youtube (I'll be introducing my channel and it's going to be on gaming with commentary. Also, I'll put it into the education section for viewers at school and my excuse will be that I'm educating kids on how to get past games), I will know it's the work of you guys. Anyway, please continue on to chapter 4! Thank you for taking your time to read this!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Makarov and Reel**

**(I do not own Fairy Tail) **

"Well old man. Since Heel is getting Titania, I guess I'll have to settle for you" said Reel smirking.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm old and PERHAPS a pervert." replied Makarov.

"Well you don't underestimate me either." said Reel, with an even bigger smirk.

"Well we should stop chatting and get to the point then." said Makarov.

"Fine then, but you know what?" asked Reel innocently.

"What?" snapped Makarov, readying his magic.

"He who strikes first, wins! _**Illusion Magic: Death Unleashed**_!" yelled Reel as a dark magic circle appeared above Makarov.

"Not good enough!" said Makarov, voice getting deeper as he got bigger.

"Ahhh. So this type of magic doesn't work on you eh? Then I guess I'll leave you to my helpers." said Reel, smirking with amusement.

"Don't judge this type of physical magic even when it seems weak." said Makarov, towering up above.

"Pssh. Whatever but haven't you noticed that I told you a lie?" asked Reel.

"What is this **lie**?" asked Makarov.

"Oh. The lie is that illusion magic does not work on you." said Reel nonchalantly.

"Impossible! Mystogan's illusions didn't work on me and his magic was a higher level than yours!" exclaimed Makarov.

"Oh? I was informed that Edolas magic were lower forms of magic than natural ones." said Reel, waving aside the thought of someone better than him at illusion magic.

"Hiyaa! Less chat more fighting! I'll make you pay for what you've done to my children!" roared Makarov as he smashed at Reel with his hand.

"Please save your breath. You've already stepped into my illusion trap." said Reel from nowhere.

"What?! Impossible!" said Makarov.

"Hey Gramps!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Hey you can't just get in front of me like that!" replied another voice.

"G-Gray...? N-Natsu...?" stuttered Makarov.

**Boooooom! **

"Nooo Gray! Natsu!" yelled Makarov, as he was clearly trapped inside an illusion.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Reel inside Makarov's head.

"NOOOO!" yelled Makarov as he started trying to break through into reality.

"What?! Impossible! No one has the will left to try to break through before!" said Reel in reality.

**BOOOOOOM! **(yes the explosion was just THAT huge)

"You've done enough harm so I must wipe you out and even if it's just you, I will use the **Fairy Law." **said Makarov calmly, as he stood up.

"_**Fairy**** Law."**_said Makarov as he was raised quietly into the air and Reel started to disintegrate.

"NOOO!" yelled Reel as he turned into flashes of light.

_"Wait a minute... If I am lifted into the air... how would I get down?!" _thought Makarov as his victory was insured.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Makarov as he was falling down.

"I got you!" yelled Happy as he caught Makarov so he wouldn't go splat on the ground.

"Thank you. Now we must wake everybody surviving, up and give the dead a proper burial." said Makarov, just holding back tears.

"Aye sir!" said Happy, but even he didn't sound optimistic about this.

**The End (it's not the real end yet though) **

So how'd you guys like my 4th chapter? Depressing? Sad? Or maybe even a bit funny (though you would be evil)? Well anyway, please follow for more, fav and review so I can brag to my friends' faces. Thanks! (Also, if I could I would videotape it and put it on Youtube)


End file.
